


Just a Boy

by ATenderAugustNight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, mostly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATenderAugustNight/pseuds/ATenderAugustNight
Summary: That powerful, terrifying visage that Asriel had put on was betrayed by the scared, lonely whimpering of the final soul that Frisk had to SAVE.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Just a Boy

Frisk had saved that final, desperate soul that needed a friend to pull them out of hopelessness.

And now, he found himself wrapping his arms around them. Around Asriel.

Not Asriel, the God of Hyperdeath, or Asriel, the Prince of the Royal Family, or Asriel, under some other ridiculous name that betrayed who he really was; just Asriel. 

A scared little monster boy who was sobbing his eyes out, afraid to hug back out of guilt. 

A sad, lonely little boy, whose striped shirt was being soaked by both his own tears, and Frisk’s tears.

He looked like... a little Toriel. With soft, fluffy fur, white like snow. Some of it was matted and wet from the crying, but still so pale and beautiful. Frisk stroked the top of Asriel’s head, holding him closer, feeling his hand drift across the fluffy, smooth fur, and feeling two little rougher bumps — Asriel’s tiny, growing horns.

The little monster’s wailing and sputtering had devolved into sniffing and trembling. Frisk could feel some shaky arms shifting up to try and hug him back; so slowly and so cautiously. Frisk didn’t rush him, nor did he try to take a leaf out of Undyne’s book and bearhug him so tightly he might pop; he just gently moved his arms so Asriel could hug him easier, and let him take comfort from, what was most likely, his only friend in a long, long time.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Just stood, later sat, and later laid down together, in silent comfort. The ceaseless black void they were laying in was silent, and all they heard for a while was just each other’s heartbeats and breathing. 

Asriel’s was still shaky; rickety from all the sobbing.

Frisk’s wasn’t as trembly; it was mostly a result of him steeling himself, determined to stay strong, to be a pillar that Asriel, his new, scared friend, could hold onto.

They stayed like this, for hours or days, neither of them could really tell. Frisk didn’t want to leave him until the both of them were ready for it. 

They were laying on the “ground” by this time, eyes closed together, holding hands and breathing slow.

Asriel sniffled, and his fingers wriggled within Frisk’s comfortable grip. “F... Frisk...?”

Frisk moved his thumb and combed the fur on Asriel’s hand.

Asriel tried to muster up the courage to say something. It didn’t work for a while; his lips trembled and he barely made a squeak before he had to go back to being quiet for a while.

It didn’t matter too much; they had all the time in the world. All the time they needed...

“F... Frisk...”

Asriel gulped down his fear, and his grip on his friend’s hand became strong, and determined. 

“Th.. thank you, for everything.”

...

“I.. I really.. I really love you, Frisk; thank you..”

Asriel’s eyes were watering and his chest was beating hard again. Frisk couldn’t really tell, because his own eyes were watering, and his heart was pounding in his ears, pounding so fast it was like it was vibrating, vibrating like..

.. like a ‘silent’ phone alarm had woken him up, early in the morning, pulling him out of that dream that he usually experienced uninterrupted, so many times before...

The minor wakeup amnesia that usually struck Frisk wasn’t here today; instead, it was replaced by an objective, a good drink of water, and a clay pot on his bedroom desk. 

(He had asked Asgore for one. As well as a trowel.)

Today, this morning, before the sun rose... he would go back to the Underground and bring his old friend back up with him; to see the sunrise, to see all of the new friends Frisk could introduce them to...

To see his mother. Their mother, now. Even if he was, physically, a flower.

These thoughts rushed through Frisk’s mind as he carefully tip-toed past Toriel’s bedroom door, away from the wooden tiles that creaked, outside of the house and as he ran through the sidewalks and cheerfully waved at some other early-rising humans and monsters...

The thought of having Asriel back home with him.. together, with everyone else..

It filled him with determination.

*Good end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finished Undertale a few days ago and it stuck really hard with me; I got the True Pacifist ending and my heart ached so hard for Asriel. Poor little goat. Anyway I really, really wanted to write something about him and Frisk (cause I really wanted to just hug him for longer during that final moment before “he has to go.”) Tell me if I’ve gotten some sort of detail wrong and I’ll try and fix it!
> 
> (or forget about it for a while until the realisation wakes me up at like 2am) :x


End file.
